ginigattafandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad Slevekar
''"The power that man has is limited, but it is special. We have the power to develop whatever we need to survive, even if that means using other resources." - ''Conrad Slevekar ''"A powerful leader and fighter, Conrad Slevekar leads the powerful Holy Legion assured of his strength and leadership. But is he leading them justly?" - ''Description Conrad Slevekar is the main antagonist of Gi'Nigatta: the Legend of Felix Cross. He was created and designed by Tetran Sage. The leader of the Holy Legion of Cishere, Grand Lord Conrad Slevekar is a powerful military, religious, and political leader who is also a powerful warrior. Even with this current amount of power, Conrad hungers for more. Deciding to break the once-peaceful and cooperative ties with the people of Cishere and begin an unopposed quest for domination, Conrad invokes a massive war against the continent. Now, Felix Cross and a small group of resistance fighters must defeat him to bring world peace. Background Conrad was born in the city of Tian Debal to his parents, the 5th Saint General Rodrian Slevekar and his wife Clara in the Cisherian year 1804. Conrad was born with the power to naturally use magic, a feat that few humes could accomplish with training. When Rodrian defeated Siverro Weinseiss and became the Grand Lord, an oracle told the new Grand Lord that his son would succeed him and lead the world into a new era. Conrad was sent into the Holy Legion training facility at 7 to begin mastering his magical abilities as well as learn about combat. Conrad was a amazing student and quick learner, joining the Holy Legion military as a D-Ranked Knight at 10 in Company 13. Around the age of 13, Conrad became a C-Ranked Knight, then a B-Ranked Knight at the age of 17. He then set a Holy Legion record when he was promoted to an A-Ranked Captain after being a B-Ranked Knight for only half a year. Many people didn't see that as favortism, for Conrad was a powerful mage and fighter, able to overshadow those superior to him. It around this time that he met a young man named Talon Cainbridge. The two became friends and partners in the company. Around this time, the terrorist organization Naxu Ieotoma attacked began their attacks on Cishere. This is where Conrad began to show his true power to the world. He was a confident strategist and an excellent warrior. He was also able to keep the organization from making major attacks on Tian Debal for years. Then, at the age of 22, he was promoted to an S-Ranked Knight, the highest ranking Knight in the average military, making him the right hand man to Saint General Ricard Svengar. Almost 2 years later, during a mission deep in the Forest of Haburrina, Svengar's unit was attacked by Naxu Ieotoma. During the battle, both Conrad and Svengar sustained heavy wounds. Svengar transferred all of his remaining life force to Conrad and gave him a field promotion, making him acting Saint General of Company 13. After Svengar died, Conrad managed to keep Naxu Ieotoma at bay and retreat to Tian Debal. After hearing Conard's story of what happened, the Holy Legion council formally promoted Conrad to Saint General. After his promotion, Conrad set Talon as his right-hand man and started a small group of elites consisting of himself, Talon, and 3 other Knights in his company. The unit took Naxu Ieotoma head on and were assigned missions that involved the terrorist organization. During the time, Conrad accepted another Knight into his elite unit, Aranon Schanzel. Though the boy was young, Conrad saw potential within him and trained him directly. Conrad possessed a good heart and maturity like his father, the Grand Lord, and was a powerful general despite his young age and his slight stubborness. Everyone thought that someday, when Rodrian stepped down, Conrad would rise to lead Cishere as a Grand Lord who would protect justice and peace. However, Conrad's path of righteousness came to an end. During a battle with Naxu Ieotoma, he overheard the group with their leader talking about banesblood and using its unrivaled magical properties to increase the strength of its wielders. Conrad attacked them alone, trying to end the plot. He won, but he was infected by being exposed to banesblood. Conrad fell victim to banesblood poisoning and was fighting for his life in a bed for 2 weeks. During this time, the talk about banesblood, the path for power, and the banesblood itself became prominent figures in his mind. Though he eventually got over the poisoning, the banesblood remained augmented in his body and gave him a more malevolent view on the world, though it didn't fully consume him yet. When he returned to his company, which was currently under the command of Talon, Conrad took on Naxu Ieotoma again. During this time, his peaceful reasoning began to subside and the banesblood began to take over. Eventually, Conrad no longer wanted to merely get rid of Naxu Ieotoma to insure peace. He wanted to take the process of synthesizing banesblood, making it usable to humes, from the organization and use it to create a global power.The banesblood made Conrad more powerful, yet was erasing his sanity at a slow rate. The elite unit saw the change, but decided not to let it out into the open. During this time, Conrad heard about the Gi'Nigatta Demonsword, a blade with the ability nulify the power of banesblood and was said to even have the power to defeat gods. Conrad feared the sword, for if Naxu Ieotoma or any opposition gotten their hands on it, they could be able to defeat the Holy Legion, but more importantly, himself. However, he was shocked when he realized when Aranon was blessed with the sword while the group travelled to Mount Giganuro. The sword managed to erase the banesblood for a short while, letting the benevolent Conrad warn the young boy about his side before reverting back into his darker persona. He purposely seperated himself and Aranon from the rest of the group and brought the boy towards a large chasm. There, proclaimed Aranon a traitor whose only judgment was death and proceeded to fight him. Aranon used the power of the Gi'Nigatta to keep Conrad at bay. However, his strength gave out, giving Conrad the upper hand and fatally injuring him before kicking the dying boy into the chasm below, stamping out the last true threat against him. Conrad returned to his unit, telling them that Aranon died in his arms wanting peace for all to come soon. Some of the members didn't believe him, thinking that he feared that Aranon was growing too powerful. During the last battle against the terrorist organization, Conrad managed to find the last steps he needed to start synthesizing banesblood. He and his group managed to kill the leader of the organization and crushing all of his generals, destroying Naxu Ieotoma once and for all. However, this was merely part one of Conrad's new plan to obtain the power to become the most powerful being in the world. Next, he planned to assassinate his own father to become the Grand Lord, since he was a prime canidate anyway. However, the members of his elite unit had a higher allegiance to Rodrian than him. Conrad finally told them that it was he who had killed Aranon and they would have to die too. Talon, who was told by the Grand Lord to watch Conrad since his banesblood poisoning, joined Conrad as he slaughtered his own men. Afterwards, Conrad fought against Rodrian himself in the confines of the meeting room in the Tian Debal headquarters. Though Conrad was a powerful fighter, Rodrian seemed to be even stronger than him. Rodrian cut all ties to his son away and was about to finish him off when Talon attacked him fron behind. Conrad, who had finally lost all of his former honor and dignity, took his chance to deal heavy damage to Rodrian with Talon. Conrad then killed his father without a single ounce of remorse, ending the killing of all who stood in his way. During a meeting the next week, Conrad told the entire Holy Legion that his father had died of a sudden sickness that advanced at an alarming rate. He told them that Rodrian gave Conrad the title of Grand Lord to him so that he could continue to protect Cishere from hostile threats, However, this is where he began part two of his plan. He then proceeded to subjugate all nations affiliated with the Holy Legion. Making the organization its own government while the nations were its puppet states. He then oversaw the construction of a supercity, the Holy Legion city-state of Ir Nagus, where he would watch over world affairs. He made Talon Supreme Commander of the Holy Legion military as the 1st Saint General. All the while, hidden in plain sight, he began the process of perfecting the task of synthesizing banesblood, killing off numerous bane all over Cishere to do so. And to the the events up to Gi'Nigatta, Conrad was rarely seen from Ir Nagus, let alone the public, carefully calcuating his next move and when to do it.